The invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for processing data or information of a technical installation, in particular of a power station installation, which are stored in different data memories in a user-specific manner. In this case, different data memories are understood to mean, in particular, different information processing systems, data processing systems or databases which are based on different operating systems.
In a power station installation, an operational control system should enable not only process control and monitoring but also maintenance of the power station installation. To that end, the operational control system is divided into a number of functional units or systems. The functions required for the respective system are thereby usually structured into a number of functional groups. Such a system is disclosed, for example, in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,207 (corresp. to published international application WO 94/27195).
By way of example, the operational control system comprises for process control purposes, as a first system, an automation system which serves for acquiring physical quantities in the form of measured values or indication signals and subsequently processing them to form control signals which control installation sections or components of the power station installation.
A second system, a process control and/or process information system, which processes, visualizes and evaluates the information or data of the automation system, serves for process monitoring and process analysis. Such a system is disclosed, for example, in the document xe2x80x9cABB Technikxe2x80x9d [ABB Technology] January 1997, pages 13-18; or the document xe2x80x9catpxe2x80x9d, December 1996 pages 37-45.
A third system, a management, maintenance or administration system, serves for monitoring finances and also material management and documentation of the power station installation. All three systems of the operational control system are connected to one another via interfaces or data bus systems. With increasing energy and/or work utilization of such installations and also with increasing improvement in their safety standards, the requirements imposed on the individual systems of the operational control system with regard to the processing and storage of large volumes of data also become more stringent. Because of this, the information or data obtained in the individual systems are hierarchically built up and archived therein using information filters that are provided. Often, specific hardware and software systems which are suited to the respective requirements and differ greatly in terms of their performance are used in the individual hierarchical levels and/or in the individual systems. In order to display compressed information or data in a higher hierarchical level or in another system, it is often necessary to convert the data of the subordinate hierarchical levels or of the other system. This is particularly time-intensive and highly complicated owing to the complexity of such systems. Furthermore, a complex display of information of all relevant systems including all hierarchical levels is not possible. Rather, the different systems each have to be called individually.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for processing data or information of a technical installation which overcomes the above-noted deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art devices and methods of this kind, and which enables the selection of data in all of the operating phases, that is to say even in the case of irregularities or disturbances of the process sequence, for the entire installation, and thereby ensures, in a particularly simple manner, reliable control and monitoring of the entire installation without causing a possible overload for the operating personnel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus which is particularly suitable for carrying out the method.
With the above and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of processing data of a technical installation, wherein the data are stored in different data memories in a user-specific manner, and the installation is divided into functional groups relevant to process control and into functional groups relevant to the installation, the method which comprises the following steps:
assigning functional groups for process control and functional groups for the installation to respective selection fields of a common selection mask; representing the selection fields representing the functional groups in a first display level of the common selection mask and displaying relationships between mutually interacting functional groups in connections between the selection fields; and
upon a selection of one of the selection fields, selecting the respective process data relevant to the process control of the installation or installation data relevant to the installation and displaying the process data in a further display level.
The method applies to the processing of data of a technical installation which are stored in different data memories in a user-specific manner, the installation being subdivided into functional groups relevant to process control and into functional groups relevant to the installation. The above-noted objects are achieved according to the invention in that both the functional groups for process control and the functional groups for the installation are each assigned to a selection field of a common selection mask, the selection fields representing the functional groups being represented in a first display level of the selection mask in such a way that the relations between the mutually interacting functional groups are displayed by means of connections between the selection fields, and, by selecting one of the selection fields, the respective process data relevant to the process control of the installation or installation data relevant to the installation being selected and displayed in a further display level.
The invention is thereby based on the consideration that, by means of an operational control system based on a plurality of different hardware and software systems, both present, dynamic process data for the process control and static installation data for the installation can be processed, filtered, compressed and/or structured. A complete overview of the complex installation process and the installation can be displayed easily only when the data or information of the different data processing systems are subdivided into a number of functional groups for the installation process and for the installation structure. Such a complex display encompassing both the functional groups for the process control and the functional groups for the installation can be created more rapidly if these functional groups are filtered, compressed and/or structured in accordance with their relations with one another and also with regard to the stock of data associated with the respective functional group. In this case, the intention is to output the functional groups and, associated therewith, the information or data of different data sources or databases in hierarchically constructed levels of different display depths on an output device, e.g. a computer screen. In this case, it is particularly advantageous if the relations between functional groups which interact with one another are also displayed by means of correspondingly visible connections on the output device. Using such display levels constructed from selection fields, fast and reliable selection of individual data or partial areas of data from a number of particularly extensive and, in particular, different stocks of data can then be carried out by selecting the respective selection fields.
Through the joint display of present, dynamic process data and static installation data, not only the instantaneous process state but also resultant measures for maintenance can be identified and possible disturbances eliminated. The integration of state knowledge and maintenance strategies enables adequate, fast and economical monitoring and maintenance of the installation at different working levels.
As a result of a modular and hierarchical construction of the operational control system, each functional group respectively expediently comprises a number of functional levels which are respectively assigned a number of further display levels of the selection mask. By selecting one of the selection fields of a display level, a partial area of data which is associated with the relevant functional level is selected and displayed, analogously to selecting an individual functional group. Such a hierarchical construction of the selection mask from a number of display levels which each represent a functional level or a functional group enables the operating personnel to control and monitor all functions and information or data for the process control and for the installation from a workstation.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the functional groups and/or the functional levels are stored with the respectively associated relations in a separate data memory. Such storage of the relations, which, in particular, reproduce the mutual interactions and mutual relationships between the functional groups and/or the functional levels, and the display of these relations (e.g. connecting lines) enable a statement to be made about the state of the entire installation and the installation sections thereof depending on instantaneous maintenance measures and maintenance strategies.
With the above and other objects in view there is further provided, in accordance with the invention, an apparatus for processing data of a technical installation that are stored in different data memories in a user-specific manner. The apparatus comprises: a selection mask having a plurality of selection fields assigned to the functional groups relevant to process control and to the functional groups relevant to the installation, the selection mask having a first display level for displaying the selection fields with relationships between mutually interacting functional groups indicated with connections between the selection fields, and a further display level, whereby a selection of a given selection field initiates a selection and display of the respective process data relevant to the process control of the installation or installation data relevant to the installation in the further display level.
In other words, a selection mask having a plurality of selection fields which are assigned both functional groups for process control and functional groups for the installation, the selection fields representing the functional groups being represented in a first display level of the selection mask in such a way that the relations between the mutually interacting functional groups are displayed by means of connections between the selection fields, and, by selecting one of the selection fields, the respective process data relevant to the process control of the installation or installation data relevant to the installation being able to be selected and displayed in a further display level. Each partial area of the stock of data can be selected in a particularly simple manner by selecting a combination of selection fields and/or individual alternatives in the selection fields of the selection mask.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, each functional group respectively comprises a number of functional levels respectively assigned a number of further display levels of the selection mask, and wherein, upon a selection of the selection fields of a display level, a partial area of the data associated with the relevant functional level can be selected and displayed.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a relational database for storing at least one of the functional groups and/or the functional levels with the respectively associated relationships.
The particular advantages attained by the invention are that by dividing the entire installation process and the entire installation into a small number of logical functional groups which e.g. each represent process sections or required installation functions, a high degree of automation is achieved with extremely high information compression to a small number of process data and installation sections to be observed. Furthermore, irrespective of the data processing system used, it is possible to call up the selection mask in each hierarchical level on a respectively associated workstation or operator station. In other words: the selection mask can be called on an operating station both of a superordinate management or maintenance system and of a subordinate and technically more powerful process control system. Consequently, the entire installation process can be controlled and monitored in every operating phase from every operating site by just one person.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a software program for a graphical user interface in a computer system of a technical installation, with a method of providing and selecting from a menu on the display, the method which comprises the following method steps:
storing data of a technical installation in a plurality of data memories in accordance with a functional division of the installation into functional groups relevant to process control and into functional groups relevant to the installation;
providing a common selection mask with a first display level and a further display level, and assigning the functional groups for process control and the functional groups for the installation to respective selection fields of the common selection mask;
displaying, on the computer system display, the selection fields representing the functional groups in the first display level of the common selection mask and displaying relationships between mutually interacting functional groups with connections between the selection fields; and
upon a selection of one of the selection fields by a user, selecting the respective process data relevant to the process control of the installation or installation data relevant to the installation and displaying the process data in the further display level.
Furthermore, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a computer-readable medium having stored thereon a data structure comprising:
a first level defining a technical installation with functional groups relevant to process control and functional groups relevant to the installation, and for acquiring data stored in different data memories in a user-specific manner;
a selection mask having a plurality of selection fields assigned to the functional groups relevant to process control and to the functional groups relevant to the installation, the selection mask having a first display level for displaying the selection fields with relationships between mutually interacting functional groups indicated with connections between the selection fields, and a further display level; the selection mask interacting with a program control such that a selection of a given selection field initiates a display of the respective process data relevant to the process control of the installation or installation data relevant to the installation in the further display level.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and apparatus for processing data of a technical installation that are stored in different data memories in a user-specific manner, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.